Odd-Eyes
"Odd-Eyes" (オッドアイズ Oddoaizu) is an archetype of Level and Rank 7 Dragon-Type monsters used by Yuya Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The moniker "Odd-Eyes" refers to the heterochromia iridum present among the members of the archetype, all of which have a red right eye and either a green or blue left eye. Playing Style The "Odd-Eyes" monsters tend to focus on inflicting high amounts of damage, such as the double battle damage effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and the Effect damage of "Odd-Eyes Dragon". "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" searches for "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician", which make it easy to Pendulum Summon the Main Deck and Pendulum monsters. The "Performapal" archetype has several cards whose effects manipulate the ATK of the opponent's monsters, which can help with dealing massive damage through the effect of the "Odd-Eyes" monsters. The effect of "Odd-Eyes Dragon" to inflict high amount of damage to the opponent is also passed down to its fusion counterparts, as can be seen in the effect of "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster used for its fusion summoning. Its LIGHT counterpart, "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon", instead lets you destroy another monster on your opponent's side of the field after it destroys one in battle, opening the way for more direct attacks. It also allows you to Special Summon it from the hand by tributing a LIGHT monster you control and sending an "Odd-Eyes Dragon" from your field, hand, or Deck to your Graveyard. The effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" allows you to attack multiple times as well as clear the field when you summon it with an Xyz Monster as a Material, a feat which is only possible with the effect of "Antithesis Magician". The effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" lets you negate an attack and then summon an "Odd-Eyes" from your hand or graveyard. Because of how this effect is worded, you can summon the card you used to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" originally, and then you can swarm multiple copies of this monster. The Synchro and Fusion monsters of the Archetype, "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon", have effects that trigger upon being Summoned while providing additional protection to the Deck. Upon its Special Summon, "Meteorburst Dragon" allows you to Special Summon targets like "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" from the Pendulum Zone. It also prevents your opponent from using any monster effects during the Battle Phase. "Vortex Dragon", on the other hand, will bounce an opponent's face-up Attack Position monster to the hand upon its Special Summon, while also providing once-per-turn effect negation. It is easily Summonable by the lone Spell Card of the Archetype, "Odd-Eyes Fusion". The Field Spell, "Sky Arc", gives some protection to the "Odd-Eyes" (along with "Magician" and "Performapal") cards in the Pendulum Zone and also allows you to add 1 "Odd-Eyes" card from the Deck once per turn. Recommended cards Saber Dragon Chaos This is a Chaos focused build, revolving around Saber Dragon. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes